Una nuena misión
by N.LUPIN
Summary: Severus Snape es enviado a una misión algo arriesgada que cambiará su vida.
1. Severus Snape

¡Buenos días-tardes-noches, lectores! Esta ya es mi segunda historia (las otras son de mi amiga) y espero que os guste como la otra.  
  
Es un poco más oscura que la otra, pero siempre me atengo a las descripciones psíquicas de los personajes según su escritora, J.K. Rowling.  
  
La historia irá desde el pasado, más o menos las época de James y Lily), hasta tal vez el presente, 'no me acuerdo'. El protagonista es Severus, pero no por eso es el bueno de la película, ¿ok?  
  
Disfruten del espectáculo:  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
En una noche oscura y sin la presencia de la luna, un chico envuelto en una larga capa negra se adentraba en los terrenos de una tenebrosa mansión. El jardín estaba cubierto por maleza sin cuidar y matorrales secos. A los bordes del tortuoso camino se encontraban unas plantas negras como el azabache con unas misteriosas flores rojas como la sangre que finalizaban el ambiente tétrico del paisaje.  
  
El chico pasó entre las mortíferas plantas con indiferencia y una mueca desagradable dibujada en los labios. Caminaba sin prisa y sin mirar hacia los lados, tal vez por que no le agradaba su rededor. Subió una pequeña escalinata que conducía al portal de la sombría vivienda. Esta se alzaba fuerte y pulcra ante la naturaleza que la rodeaba y no parecía notar el paso de los años a no ser por las místicas gárgolas, que parecían distorsionadas por la lluvia.  
  
El muchacho respiró largamente antes de posar sus nudillos en la gran puerta de madera. Antes de que esto sucediera el portón se abrió produciendo un agudo chirrido que, según opinó el chico, era totalmente intencionado, pues cualquier mago, y muchísimo más este, podría solucionar este problema.  
  
Se asomó un poco tímido por la puerta y esperó impaciente la llegada de alguien que le diese indicaciones en esa ancestral mansión. Al poco llegó un hombre con una máscara puesta y una larga capa como vestimenta superficial. No supo quién era exactamente, pues la máscara dificultaba bastante la identidad, pero lo siguió sin plantear ninguna pregunta por oscuros pasillos.  
  
No dejó de fijarse con curiosidad y admiración en los cuadros que había en todos los pasillos. Estos mostraban imágenes de la vida de Mortífago, sus asesinatos y las torturas producidas a muggles que tanto placer producían en cualquier miembro de la Orden Tenebrosa. Se paró enfrente de su preferido, que mostraba la captura de Merlín. La imagen constaba de tres partes. En último plano se mostraba la quema de la torre y el asesinato de todos los magos que no tenían importancia, es decir, la mayoría de los sirvientes. En segundo plano se veía la tortura de los magos cercanos al mítico hechicero y la muerte de alguno de ellos. Y ahí, ocupando el centro del primer plano, se veía el mago más famoso y letal de su época: Mordred. Éste mantenía la varita en alto al tiempo que observaba complacido el efecto que había tenido sui maldición en Merlín: la muerte.  
  
El chico dibujó en su cara una sonrisa malvada y se apresuró en seguir al Tenebroso guía. Se fijó muy por encimas de loas demás cuadros y su admiración aumentó a medida que observaba muertes de las que le parecía haber tomado lugar. En una esquina observó a una mujer tirada por una escalera mientras un hombre bajaba con la varita en mano y una sonrisa en el rostro. Verdaderamente creía estar ahí.  
  
Frenó de inmediato sus pensamientos cuando llegó a la puerta tras la cual le esperaba su dueño y señor. El guía le abrió la puerta mientras lo observaba con vivo interés, pero el chico mantuvo la boca cerrada, no le iba a contar a nadie por qué su Señor lo quería ver a solas. La verdad es que ni él lo sabía. De una cosa estaba seguro: El Señor Oscuro no iba a tener quejas sobre él, había hecho un buen trabajo en Wiston, aquella familia jamás volverían a molestar.  
  
Pronto se vio envuelto de una oscuridad que producía impotencia sobre cualquier superficie que tapara. Ante el chico se erguía majestuoso Lord Voldemort, el Señor de la Oscuridad y el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Mantenía la vista en la cabeza del chico con mirada inquisidora. El chico mantuvo la cabeza gacha durante la revisión de su Amo con miedo y porque, por más que trataran de ocultar, no podían hacerlo por un extraño hechizo.  
  
Aunque no lo estaba viendo en ese momento, el chico recordaba bien el aspecto de su Señor. La verdad es que no creía probable que nadie se olvidase de la cara del mago tenebroso más peligroso y mortífero en todos los tiempos. Cerró los ojos y le pareció ver ante sí su cara y su cuerpo. Un hombre alto y musculoso a la vista, siempre vestido con largas capas negras que ocultaban sus formas, muy pálido de piel, por lo menos al contraste entre su vestimenta y su cara, el pelo moreno y algo largo, ojos misteriosamente de un rojo brillante y mirada siempre penetrante.  
  
-¡Levántate!- Ordenó con voz silbante. El chico siempre había creído que era por hablar en lengua parsel.  
  
-Mi Señor,- Murmuró irguiéndose pero con la cabeza siempre encorvada.- Severus Snape se muestra ante él para obedecer en todo lo que su Amo le ordene.  
  
Voldemort, a pesar de que Snape no le vio, sonrió burlonamente.  
  
-Espero que sepas complacer a tu Señor de tan buena forma como dices.- Dijo con un tono frío.  
  
-Lo haré mejor de lo que me pida Señor.- Después observó la mirada cortante y furiosa del Lord y se apresuró a añadir.- Quiero decir... tal y como usted me ordene.- Agachó la cabeza rojo de vergüenza por haber metido la pata.  
  
-Me gustaría saber hasta qué punto llegarías para satisfacer los deseos de Lord Voldemort, de tu Señor.- La marca del antebrazo de Snape comenzó a quemar produciendo un estremecimiento en el chico, pero supo mantener la compostura.  
  
-Haría lo que mi Señor me ordenase, Señor. Lo que sea...- Murmuró mirando al vacío esperando sus órdenes.  
  
-Lo que te voy a mandar es algo infalible e incuestionable, ¿lo sabes?- La marca pareció estallar en su antebrazo.- Es algo de lo que estoy seguro no harías por nada.- Snape supo que contestar.  
  
-Lo haría por usted, mi Señor. Pídame.- Pareció suplicar tirándose al suelo.  
  
-Mi mandato es algo que no suelo decretar a los nuevos Mortífagos, pero tú me has demostrado hasta el momento fidelidad en situaciones de mediana importancia, y por eso te estoy... algo agradecido.-Snape creía que su corazón iba a estallar. Sí, la marca quemaba todo su brazo, pero su Lord estaba punto de encomendarle una misión de Mortífagos mayores. Su sueño estaba a punto de cumplirse.- Mi orden es la siguiente: usted, Severus Snape, está obligado por su fidelidad a actuar como espía a la Orden Tenebrosa.  
  
-Gracias, mi Señor.- Dijo arrodillándose y acercándose a Voldemort.  
  
-Tu misión consistirá en espiar a Dumbledore.-Dijo Voldemort sin inmutarse. Se dio la vuelta y caminó por la larga sala.  
  
-¿Cómo?- Se vio obligado a preguntar el asustado muchacho.- No podré acercarme a él y...  
  
-Tú impartirás clases en su estupendo colegio, Hogwarts. Tu misión será enterarte de todos sus pasos y planes.  
  
-Pero... yo no podré...- Empezó angustiado Snape.  
  
-¿No podrás hacerlo por tu Señor?- Gritó enfadado Voldemort.  
  
-Yo... pero ¿cómo podré entrar en Hogwarts? No admitirán nunca a un Mortífago, al menos en sospecha.- Alegó valientemente.  
  
-Lo harás. El viejo loco de Dumbledore siempre ha sido un tonto crédulo. Bastará con que le hables a solas y le digas algunas palabras de disculpa para que te admita en su círculo.- Comentó furioso su Señor.- Estarás unas semanas con él y cuando yo lo crea conveniente... no tendrá más remedio que darte trabajo como profesor en su querido Hogwarts.  
  
-¿Usted cree que confiará en mí, Señor?- Preguntó extrañado Severus.  
  
-Si yo he dicho que lo hagas no debes cuestionar nunca si está bien o no lo que he dicho, ¿entendiste?- Gritó lleno de ira.  
  
-S-Si.- Tartamudeó aterrorizado por haberle faltado al respeto.- Sí.- Se postró ante él mostrando su conformidad.  
  
-Ya puedes irte, Severus Snape.- Dijo Voldemort mirándolo fijamente. Snape se dio la vuelta y se apresuró a cumplir la orden de su Amo.- ¡Snape!- El chico se volvió con miedo.- No me gustaría descubrir que, por alguna extraña razón, te volvieras en mi contra, tomaras tu propia iniciativa o la de ese mago repugnante y me traicionaras.  
  
-Oh, no, mi Señor.- Se apresuró a decir Snape temeroso de otro ataque de ira.- Yo le seré fiel eternamente y...  
  
-Lo digo porque Dumbledore es un experto en confundir a las personas.- Dijo Voldemort aparentando preocupación.- Y, si alguna vez llegarás a creer en él más que en mí, pagarás tu descaro. Y ya sabes cuál es el pago por los Mortífagos desertores, aunque apenas exista alguno.- Snape asintió en silencio.  
  
-Yo jamás le traicionaré, mi Señor.- Dijo al fin.- Nunca estaría de parte de gente que me ha hecho sufrir por su culpa.- Se dio la vuelta e iba a abrir la puerta cuando la voz de Voldemort resonó a su espalda.  
  
-Snape, Dumbledore jamás te dará ni la décima parte de lo que yo ya te he dado en poder y respeto.  
  
El chico se dio la vuelta para jurar de nuevo fidelidad, pero Voldemort ya no estaba en la estancia. Empujó la puerta y se introdujo de nuevo en los pasillos repletos de galerías de cuadros. No hizo el menor caso a las preguntas respecto a su próxima misión por parte de Mortífagos que se iba encontrando. Sus pensamientos pasaban más allá del chismorreo.  
  
Cuando salió de la mansión se envolvió fuertemente en su capa y anduvo pensativo entre las flores. No pensaba en cómo demonios iba a convencer a su antiguo director de que era una buena persona, lo cual era una estupidez, si no en si sería capaz de volver a vivir en Hogwarts. En sus siete años de escuela había llegado a odiar a muerte la escuela y aborrecía todo lo que tenía que ver de ella, excepto, claro está, Slytherin.  
  
Hacía cuatro años que había dejado el horrible colegio y nunca había puesto un pie dentro de sus terrenos. Ni qué decir tiene que nunca se había imaginado entrando como profesor. Si acaso había pensado un par de veces el hecho de atacarla y tomar el control por la fuerza, pero nunca que espiaría desde dentro al peor enemigo de su Amo.  
  
Y así, con la cabeza llena de pensamientos malévolos, un muchacho de 21 años caminaba por terrenos escarpados en medio de la noche sin saber que su futuro estaba más allá de impartir clases o espiar. De él iba a depender encontrar el verdadero honor.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Tal y como predijo Voldemort, Severus Snape se hizo pronto con el perdón de Dumbledore. En unas pocas semanas logró algo más, su confianza. Ya estaba listo. A los días, el profesor de pociones actual en Hogwarts desapareció misteriosamente y nunca se llegó a encontrarlo. Algunos dicen que Dumbledore encontró un cuerpo al que identificó como suyo cerca del río, pero no son más que palabrería. Después de elegir otro profesor y que este fuese asesinado en presencia de todo un restaurante por Mortífagos profesionales, Dumbledore no tardó en ver en Snape una salida bastante buena.  
  
Alegando que Severus era el único y más indicado que podía ejercer notablemente Pociones y después de arias disputas con el claustro, padres y Ministerio, Severus Snape fue oficialmente el nuevo profesor de Pociones. Estaba dentro.  
  
Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y Voldemort iba ganando puntos peligrosamente rápido.  
  
¿Y bien? ¿Buena, aburrida, fantástica, soporífera, demasiado o muy poco de tal? Espero que sean los aspectos positivos, pero ya saben, para gustos los colores.  
  
En el siguiente capítulo conoceremos a la protagonista.  
  
¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! 


	2. Catherine Nöstlinger

No os voy a distraer, disfruten de la obra:  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
-¡Maldita sea!- Catherine se llevó el dedo a la boca para chuparse el doloroso corte que se había hecho.  
  
Contempló enfadada el espejo con el que se había hecho el corte y deseó que sus compañeras de cuarto fuesen más cuidadosas con el edificio, pero claro, ¿qué cuidado se podía tener entre algo que odiabas?  
  
Supuso que Michelle abría tenido mala que tenía que puntería una de las muchas veces que jugaba a tirar su cepillo hasta el estante del cuarto de baño o algo parecido. Catherine se apuntó mentalmente amonestarla seriamente. Esta vez había sido ella la herida, y no le había pasado gran cosa, pero si alguna de las niñas entraba y le daba por recoger todo ese desastre... Un horroroso estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo en señal de premonición. Miró hacia los lados esperando oír algún ruido, pero no escuchó a nadie.  
  
Se incorporó del suelo donde había estado recogiendo y se dirigió a su cama, aún ejerciendo presión sobre la herida, que no parecía querer dejar de sangrar. Se agachó y sacó de debajo de la cama un baúl bastante grande. Lo abrió y buscó con la mirada hasta que se paró en lo que buscaba, su varita. La cogió con fuerza y se dirigió al baño todavía con el oído alerta. Any sabía que era bruja, pero las demás no. Además, a Catherine no le agradaba la idea de que lo supieran, podrían acabar en peligro. Si hubiese sabido todos los problemas del mundo mágico, dudaba mucho que se lo hubiese dicho si quiera a ella.  
  
-"Reparus"- Su voz firme y segura se oyó por la habitación y del cuarto de baño salió una rápida luz color violeta.  
  
Catherine observó satisfecha el resultado de su hechizo. El espejo se había restaurado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y mostraba su imagen con total perfección.  
  
'Incluso está más limpio que antes' Pensó divertida.  
  
Su sonrisa se esfumó y su mirada se tornó triste y preocupada. En uno de los lados del espejo se veían gotas de sangre, que, según suponía, no se irían hasta que se rompiera definitivamente. Se dio la vuelta y pegó un portazo al cerrar la puerta del baño con fuerza.  
  
Aunque le costaba admitirlo, estaba bastante contenta con los resultados de su hechizo e incluso empezaba a pensar que los profesores no estuviesen tan equivocados y no fuese mala en eso de la magia. Lo peor de todos estos años de aguantar a que empezara el curso de nuevo era el hecho de que utilizar magia estaba prohibido. No entendía esta norma.  
  
'¿Para qué nos enseñan magia si luego nos castigan por utilizarla?' Este pensamiento acompañaba todos los largos veranos desde primero.  
  
Pero, por fin, aquél año le estaba permitido utilizar magia siempre que quisiese. Aunque aún faltaban dos semanas para el comienzo de su 7º y último curso de Hogwarts, Catherine tenía hecha la maleta desde cabía otras dos.  
  
Estaba deseando el comienzo de este año, ya que sería el definitivo para elegir su futuro. ¿Por qué mentir? Catherine no tenía ni idea de qué dedicarse cuando abandonase Hogwarts. Dumbledore no paraba de aconsejarle la carrera de Auror, pero no estaba del todo convencida.  
  
'En fin, eso ya lo decidiré más tarde.'-Se dijo a sí misma.'Hasta dentro de 10 meses será mejor tener la cabeza despejada y ocuparme en otras cosas, como en Matt...'  
  
Catherine se mordió el labio recordando al chico que le gustaba. Bueno, no es le gustara, pero tenía posibilidades, muchas posibilidades. Más que nada porque era el único chico de Hogwarts que valía la pena. Catherine cerró los ojos y pensó en los chicos que todavía quedarían Hogwarts este año. Estaba Cole, el cual estaba bastante bien pero era sólo un amigo y nada más. Por otro lado Scott, quien no le llegaba a gustar, demasiado prepotente. Y, a parte de Matt, estaba el guapísimo Rudolf, pero Catherine prefería pasar de él porque le gustaba demasiado la marcha y era bien conocida sui fama de mujeriego. Usaba a las chicas como productos de usar y tirar, por lo que muchas veces había discutido acaloradamente con ella. No, Rudolf no era definitivamente de su tipo.  
  
Aunque, seamos sinceras, Catherine tenía claro que no se iba a pasar el curso preocupada por los chicos y los bailes, para eso ya estaban las demás chicas. Ella quería dedicarse a, ya no al estudio, si no al conocimiento de los Slytherin.  
  
Sí, los chicos de esta casa parecían un imán hacia el lado oscuro, y todo el mundo lo sabía. Pero Catherine quería llegar más lejos, pues, aunque no se quería dedicar a Auror, tenía de seguro que sería parte de la Orden de Dumbledore p'ara luchar contra Voldemort. Dumbledore se lo había comentado una vez, pero cuando Catherine le había dicho que quería entrar, el hombre había dicho que no, que todavía no podía entrar, ya que era muy pequeña y podría ser peligroso.  
  
Fue eso, más que nada, lo que la ayudó a seguir con la idea continuar sus estudios en Hogwarts, pues le aburrían demasiado las largas mañanas de clases y las soporíferas tardes de deberes, ¿o era al contrario? El caso es que se había dedicado a espiar superficialmente a los Slytherin y, para su sorpresa, ya tenía una lista con veinticinco nombres aproximadamente. Dumbledore también se mostró asombrado, y la prohibió seguir con esto. Desde mitad del curso había tenido especial cuidado en que no la descubrieran dos bandos: ni los Slytherin ni Dumbledore.  
  
Aparte de todas estas presiones, que si Auror, que si te he visto,... su vida no estaba ni remotamente mal. Tenía a sus amigas, Kiela, Chloe, Rossie y Sarah, incluyendo también a su amiga del orfanato, Any. Todas ellas la querían y le mostraban todo su apoyo, incluso cuando no sabían de qué se trataba.  
  
Después estaban los chicos, pues no todos eran carne para atrapar. Estaban Josh, Michael, Carl, Cole, uno de los chicos más deseados de todo Hogwarts, y Brendam. Todos ellos estaban totalmente dispuestos a defenderla incluso en las batallas perdidas. También eran una buena opción, a veces la mejor, para que te ayudaran en alguna travesura para llevar a cabo venganzas.  
  
Catherine recordó aquella vez en que le había tocado a ella ayudar y se había llevado un buen castigo impuesto por el Sr Castle, el profesor de pociones, por haberle metido lombrices secas en el caldero de un imbécil entrometido. Lo mejor de todo fue el efecto que produjo, ya que al minuto siguiente comenzaron a salir lombrices vivas del caldero. Estuvo castigada durante tres semanas limpiando tanto el aula de pociones como el pasillo de las mazmorras. Incluso dos meses después, algunos chicos decían que se habían encontrado lombrices por los pasillos, pero Catherine nunca vio ninguna.  
  
Catherine sonrió tumbándose en la cama boca arriba. Un gran sentimiento de nostalgia inundó su mente. Definitivamente echaba de menos Hogwarts. Odiaba aquél orfanato. Sí, siempre la habían tratado bien, pero vivir en aquellas paredes significaba un estancamiento, por mucho que lo negaran los empleados sociales.  
  
Oyó ruido de pasos provenientes del pasillo y unos segundos después la puerta del dormitorio se abrió.  
  
-¿Pensando en chicos?- Preguntó su amiga Any sentándose a su lado.  
  
-Entre otras cosas.- Confesó Catherine observando las goteras del techo.- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?  
  
-Supongo que después de hacer amistades con una bruja, una desarrolla poderes alternativos, ¿no crees?- Bromeó con mirada pícara la rubia.  
  
-No me querrás quitar el puesto, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Catherine siguiéndole el rollo.- En Hogwarts sólo tienen insultos para una huérfana, lo siento.  
  
Any le lanzó una almohada a la cara y Catherine tuvo que levantarse para no recibir más golpes. Se sentó en la cama de al lado y observó como el rostro de Any, al igual que el de ella, se ensombrecía por instantes. Any se levantó y se tumbó en la cama mientras derraba los ojos.  
  
-¿Te irás este año también?- Preguntó con la voz entrecortada.  
  
-Sí, pero es mi último año, después...- Dijo Catherine en un susurro.  
  
-Después no tendrás que volver más a este asqueroso lugar y te olvidarás de mí.- La cortó con voz alterada.  
  
-¡No digas eso!- Exclamó escandalizada Catherine. No es que no lo hubiese pensado antes, pero le daba miedo lo que pudiese pasar en el futuro.- Eses mi mejor amiga, Any, nada cambiará.  
  
-Claro que sí.- Protestó Any abriendo los ojos y mostrando unas lágrimas.- Comenzarás una vida, tu vida, y te irás lejos. Te irás al mundo mágico definitivamente. Ya no tendrás nada que te retenga y te quedarás... para siempre.  
  
-Te equivocas.- Replicó bastante afectada por las palabras de su amiga.- Tengo algo que me ata, ¿o es que no recuerdas?  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Any. Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.  
  
-A las películas.- Contestó con voz fría Catherine. Any la golpeó con la mano, pero sin fuerzas.- No, no es eso, aunque debes creerme cuando te digo que las mágicas no son nada buenas, aquí están mejor.- Any sonrió y a Catherine le complació mucho.- Lo que pasa es que todavía no has conocido a todas mis amigas, ¿recuerdas? Prometí que las conocerías a todas, y a todas vas a conocer, lo juro. Aunque cumpla noventa años, ojalá no. Todavía me falte Chloe y Crista.  
  
Any se incorporó y Catherine la abrazó con fuerza. Tuvo que luchar para que no se le soltasen un par de lágrimas.  
  
-Gracias.- Murmuró Any.  
  
-No tienes de qué. Además, no pienso dejarte sola. Te necesito.- La susurró.- Nunca he estado sin ti.- Se separó de ella y la secó las lágrimas.- ¿Desde cuándo hemos estado juntas?  
  
-Desde que me trajeron con dos años, supongo.- Contestó medio sollozando Any.  
  
-¿Y cuántas veces me has tenido que ayudar en algún lío?- Any sonrió.- ¿Y cuántas veces has necesitado ayuda y yo te la he pedido?- Any no contestó.- Lo que me espera es duro... y peligroso. Pero sé que puedo conseguirlo si tú me apoyas.  
  
-¿Lo dices en serio?- Preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos.  
  
-Completamente.- Respondió con firmeza.- Y espero que tú estés igual, porque hay que tener mucho valor para dedicarse a la enseñanza después de que hayas visto cómo tratamos a los maestros. ¿Estás segura que quieres seguir el camino de la perdición?- Preguntó en un tono dramático.  
  
-Sí, creo que podré enseñar algo de provecho a los niños y no echarme atrás, como hacen todos los que pasan por sus manos, No soy de las que me rindo. Además, la universidad está lejos de aquí, en el norte, así que me alejaré de toda esta mierda de una vez por todas. ¿Me escribirás a la universidad?  
  
-Si, claro. Ahora ya sé que no debo utilizar a Cold en nuestros mensajes, así que no te preocupes por recibir en medio de tus clases a un halcón con una carta en el pico. No tendrás que aguantar las preguntas.  
  
Las dos comenzaron a reírse, pero un ruido seco las hizo enmudecer. Catherine se levantó de un salto distinguiendo ese ruido, no era tonta y sabía muy bien su origen. Su teoría se afirmó cuando un Mortífago se apareció delante de ella.  
  
¿Sí? ¿No? Quien diga sí puede pasar. Los que digan que no, no es que puedan, es que les obligo a que sigan. Bueno, no hagáis caso, soy un poco exagerada. Aunque si seguís leyendo seguro que os gusta más.  
  
¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! 


	3. ¿qué quieren?

Este capítulo es un tanto movidito, así que agarraros a vuestro asiento. Soy un poco histérica, lo sé. Una lo asume con el paso del tiempo.  
  
Disfruten del capítulo:  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
Catherine sintió cómo el miedo recorría su cuerpo al ver delante de ella a uno de ellos, a un Tenebroso. Observó paralizada cómo el hombre oscuro levantaba su varita y abría la boca para lanzar un hechizo. Cuando pasó todo no pudo explicar cómo se le ocurrió, ni cómo lo pudo hacer, pero al segundo siguiente se vio empujando con fuerza al Mortífago y los dos cayeron con fuerza al suelo.  
  
Sintió una punzada de dolor en el brazo izquierdo, pero no paró a ver si era grave y se levantó con agilidad del suelo. Vio al Mortífago empezar a incorporarse y no lo pensó más veces, le propinó varias patadas en la espinilla y en la tripa, esperando que al hombre le costase un poco más de tiempo perseguirlas.  
  
Se volvió hacia la cama y agarró de la muñeca a una pálida Amy que miraba al hombre con horror.  
  
-¡Vamos, Amy!- Exclamó tirando de ella hacia la puerta.- ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!- Pero la pobre Amy estaba paralizada.  
  
-¿Quién es? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Qué...? ¿Por qué...?- Catherine pasó completamente de ella y corrió por los pasillos del edificio tirando de su amiga como podía.  
  
-¡Aquí!- La murmuró al llegar a la zona de los dormitorios de profesores. Pronunció un conjuro para abrir la cerradura y entraron en un largo pasillo.- Corre sin hacer ruido, no nos debe oír.  
  
Corrieron tropezando de vez en cuando, pero pararon al llegar al dormitorio de la directora del orfanato. Catherine no tenía que explicar por qué llevaba ahí a Amy. Tenía que ponerla a salvo, pues el Mortífago la había visto y si le veía la torturaría. Entraron en el dormitorio y Catherine se sintió desfallecer cuando lo vio todo a oscuras.  
  
-¿Dónde está la Sra Cret?- Preguntó sin comprender.  
  
-Hoy tenía una zona, ¿te acuerdas?- Contestó Amy respirando entrecortadamente.- Con el alcalde y eso.  
  
Claro, recordó angustiada Catherine, para el crédito. ¿Y ahora qué hacía? Era cuestión de tiempo que el Mortífago las encontrara. Tenía que avisar a alguien, ¿pero cómo?  
  
-Cat, estás sangrando.- Catherine se miró el brazo y vio un profundo corte que traspasaba si antebrazo de parte a parte.  
  
-No importa.- Dijo caminando a la cama de la directora.  
  
Arrancó un gran trozo de tela y se lo dio a su amiga. Dirigió la varita hacia la herida y pronunció un hechizo. Con una luz plateada, la herida se cerró en unos segundos lo bastante dolorosos como para que Catherine se contrajera de dolor.  
  
-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Amy muy preocupada.  
  
-Sí, sí.- Contestó mientras envolvía la cicatriz en la sábana. No se confiaba en demasía de sus hechizos. Siempre cabía la posibilidad de que fallaran.  
  
Empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación mientras pensaba qué hacer a continuación. A su lado Amy sollozaba en voz baja. Estaba al borde de un infarto. Catherine se acercó a ella y la sujetó por los hombros.  
  
-Amy, tienes que quedarte aquí unos quince minutos, ¿deacuerdo?- Explicó Catherine.- Después te dirigirás directamente al parque de al lado y buscarás a Cold en el árbol de la fuente, la que está más alejada. Escribe una nota con lo que encuentres por aquí- Dijo mirando a los lados.- diciendo que necesito ayuda, ¿vale?- Amy asintió nerviosa.  
  
-¿Tú qué harás?- Preguntó cuando Catherine caminó hacia la puerta.  
  
-Alejaré del orfanato a la Orden Tenebrosa, pues de seguro que hay más Mortífagos.- Amy la miró sin entender, pero se la notaba que intuía que era algo peligroso.- No te preocupes, no me enfrentaré a ellos, sólo me defenderé, así que a lo mejor puedo darles esquinazo antes de que me cojan.- Catherine se sintió fatal diciendo esto. Era pura mentira.  
  
-Ten cuidado, Cat.- Le pidió al borde de las lágrimas.- Pero, ¿por qué están aquí?- Preguntó dudosa.  
  
-No lo sé.- Contestó Catherine sabiendo que debía darse prisa.- Haz lo que te he dicho, ¿vale? Te veré después.  
  
La abrazó con fuerza y salió del dormitorio de su directora con una extraña sensación. Miró a los lados del pasillo cuando dejó la zona de los profesores y corrió todo lo deprisa que pudo hacia la derecha cuando escuchó chillidos de niños. Los Mortífagos habían entrado en el comedor cuando más gente había. Catherine, intentando controlarse, miró desde una esquina y pudo contemplar una escena horrible:  
  
Los niños más pequeños estaban todos en el fondo del comedor y lloraban sin parar. Los niños más mayores estaban vigilados por tres Mortífagos que los apuntaban con las varitas amenazantes. Catherine pudo ver sangre en alguno de ellos. Ya delante estaban los chicos, que estaban siendo controlados por varios Mortífagos, Catherine vio a unos cinco, que les lanzaban conjuros. Los monitores y las cocineras, es decir, los adultos, los tenían en unas sillas y les interrogaban dos Mortífagos. Catherine se enfureció cuando vio en una esquina dos monitores y más o menos una decena de chicos de su edad desmayados, sino muertos.  
  
En la puerta del comedor vio hablar a dos Mortífagos y se acercó en silencio situándose detrás de unas estanterías para escuchar su conversación.  
  
-Se le ha escapado, ese Feel es el hombre más inútil que conozco.- Decía uno mientras escupía a un lado.  
  
-Va, la vamos a encontrar de todas maneras. Feel recibirá su castigo cuando el Señor descubra qué ha hecho.- Decía el otro.  
  
-Pero si lo hubiese hecho bien ahora no tendríamos que interrogar a toda esa escoria.- Se quejaba el primero con voz enfadada.- Hubiésemos pasado a la acción. El Señor nos aseguró una matanza muggle y, ya nos ves, estamos torturándolos.  
  
-A mí me gusta verles gritar de dolor y retorcerse en el suelo gracias a mis maldiciones,- Dijo el otro acariciando su varita.- Después les veo morir poco a poco, indefensos. La mejor forma es verles desangrarse.- Catherine se revolvió inquieta en su escondite, aquello le daba un asco indescriptible.  
  
-Pues yo quiero matarles con la maldición imperdonable, las cosas rápidas y seguras.- Se quejó.- Márchate ya a ver si la encuentras rápido, ¿vale?- Dicho esto el asqueroso se fue por el pasillo en el que estaba antes Catherine y el primero se quedó en la puerta.  
  
Catherine salió de su escondite varita en mano y apuntó al guardián.  
  
-Desmaius.- Susurró para que nadie la viese. La maldición le dio de lleno en la espalda y el Mortífago se desplomó sobre el suelo sin producir mucho ruido.  
  
A Catherine no le importó en absoluto haber atacado, pues sabía con seguridad que el Tenebroso hubiese hecho lo mismo. Se agachó sobre él y buscó en su bolsillo hasta dar con su varita. Tenía que asegurarse de que el hombre ese ya no era un problema. Metió la varita ajena en el dobladillo de sus pantalones de pijama y dirigió a la puerta intentando pensar qué demonios hacer.  
  
Estaba muy confusa. Sabía que nunca había sido del agrado de los magos oscuros, lo primero por estar en Gryffindor y último por ser amiga de Dumbledore, pero nunca se le había ocurrido que la Orden Tenebrosa fuese al mundo muggle para atacarla. Es más, para qué demonios la querían. Seguramente lo descubriría después de que hubiese acabado todo, ya sea bien o mal.  
  
Observó cómo un enmascarado cogía a Jhon, un chico de su edad con el que se llevaba medianamente bien, y le tiraba frente al Mortífago que parecía el jefe de toda la chusma, ya que no hacía nada en absoluto. Estuvieron amenazándole unos segundos hasta que le lanzaron una maldición, Catherine creyó que era la Crucius, pues Jhon gritó como nunca antes había visto. Controlándose más de lo que hubiese sido capaz y asegurándose que le vengaría, Catherine observó como el Mortífago le decía algo, pero demasiado bajo para que escuchase nada. Mientras tanto se escuchaban gritos y sollozos de las demás personas.  
  
-Más te vale que digas dónde se esconde Nöstlinger.- Exclamó el Mortífago. Catherine pegó un salto al oír su apellido. Jhon, para la total admiración de Catherine, se mantuvo callado.- Wingardium Leviosa.- Gritó el Mortífago. Jhon se elevó por los aires y quedó colgado boca abajo.- ¿Dónde esconde la bruja sus artilugios?- El Mortífago estaba fuera de control.  
  
Las dudas de Catherine se esfumaron al oír esa frase. Ya sabía por qué estaban los Mortífagos ahí. Buscaban el talismán. Pero, ¿cómo se habían enterado? Hasta donde llegaba, sólo miembros de la orden sabían que ella tenía el talismán. Ni siquiera Amy sabía que la Sra Amanda Crosway le había entregado el preciado amuleto. Sólo había dos opciones posibles: había un infiltrado o los Mortífagos habían capturado a un miembro de la Orden del Fénix importantes. Catherine no sabía muy bien qué alternativa elegir. Aunque deseó que no le hubiese pasado nada a nadie, también esperó no tener que desconfiar de nadie.  
  
Pero las cosas no estaban tan mal. Dumbledore había hechizado la puerta de su dormitorio para crear una especie de armario que sólo se abría con su contraseña. Esa contraseña sólo la sabía ella, pero podría resultar fácil de abrir para magos expertos. Utilizaba ese espacio para guardar los libros y los artilugios mágicos, como el amuleto. Pero en estos momentos la reliquia no estaba ahí, estaba colgado en su cuello.  
  
Esto era bueno para ella y para el amuleto, pero no para sus compañeros. Observó impotente cómo el Mortífago lanzaba a Jhon por todo el salón y daba a chocar en la pared, a unos cinco metros de Catherine. El Mortífago cogió a Jhon por el cuello y le habló con voz normal pero muy alterada:  
  
-Otra oportunidad, ¿Dónde está Amy Greenberg?- Catherine se revolvió en su sitio dispuesta para atacar.  
  
-¿Para qué la buscan?- Catherine sabía que Jhon preguntaba para ganar tiempo. Nunca había sido muy curioso y de ninguna manera era malvado. Más que nada porque se moría por los huesos de Amy.  
  
-Ya te he dicho que busco a Catherine Nöstlinger, pero si no cooperas me veré obligado a dañar también a tu amorcito.  
  
¡Mierda! Aquel hombre había entrado en la mente de su amigo y había averiguado cosas que, en ese momento, no agradaron en absoluto a Catherine. Sabiendo que Jhon estaría dispuesto a ayudarles a encontrar lo que sea de Catherine por ayudar a Amy, salió de su escondite y levantó la varita.  
  
-¡Jhon, agáchate!- Obviamente, el chico no esperó ni un segundo en cumplir la proposición.- ¡Expelliermus Disddle!  
  
De la varita de Catherine salieron dos chorros de luz roja. Una de ellas golpeó al Mortífago que había seguido a su jefe como un perrito, el segundo rebotó sobre un oportuno escudo que el Mortífago había hechizado alertado por sus gritos.  
  
A partir de ese momento todos los Mortífagos se volvieron y empezaron a lanzar hechizos. Por fortuna, los Tenebrosos no se esperaban movimiento de Catherine y no apuntaron nada bien. Una maldición le dio en la pierna y la hizo caer al suelo, pero no soltó la varita en ningún momento.  
  
Comenzó a lanzar hechizos a diestro y siniestro, ya que los Mortífagos eran demasiados y empezaban a rodearla. Se desistió a dejar de lanzar encantamientos bondadosos, como comprobó que parecían entre esos Tenebrosos, y empezó a conjurar maldiciones que golpearon a varios Mortífagos haciéndoles caer al suelo inertes. Varios de ellos daban vueltas por el comedor por los hechizos aturdidores que habían impactado en ellos. Pero eran demasiados.  
  
Tanta magia la estaba debilitando hasta que una fina luz roja impacto contra ella y cayó al suelo totalmente alicaída por el hechizo aturdidor de uno de los Mortífagos.  
  
-Así que la señorita Nöstlinger.- Dijo en tono célebre uno de los Mortífagos. Catherine no lo sabía muy bien, pues la cabeza le dolía demasiado, pero creía que era el jefe por la forma de arrastrar las palabras.- Dime, preciosa, ¿dónde está el talismán?  
  
Catherine, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a reír de una manera incontrolada. Tuvo que hacer una gran fuerza para no contestar a las siguientes preguntas, pero no pudo dejar de reírse por el hechizo aturdidor. El hecho de que buscaran algo que tenía ella justo detrás de la tela de su pijama y que nadie se diera cuenta parecía darle mucha gracia a esta Catherine hechizada.  
  
-¿Dónde está el talismán?- Gritó furioso el Mortífago.  
  
Antes de que Catherine pudiera contestar, el Tenebroso le lanzó un hechizo: Legeremens. Supo que estaba entrando en sus recuerdos cuando se vio a sí misma siendo elegida para Gryffindor, y cuando se vio besando por primera vez. También se vio espiando a un par de Slytherin, y hablando con la Sra Crosway, y viendo cómo traían la caja con el talismán. Fue entonces cuando empezó a controlarse e hizo lo que muy pocos magos o brujas habían podido hacer: Se inventó un recuerdo.  
  
Se vio observando el talismán y adorando su forma y sus piedras preciosas. Acarició los bordes del medallón de platino. Podía sentir cómo lo hacía. Ella se levantó y conjuró en espacio mágico con las palabras 'Godric Gryffindor' y una gran sala se abrió ante ella. Colocó el medallón sobre un altar de madera oscura y salió. Antes de irse de la habitación, tachó el día que había concluido, hoy, y el recuerdo se esfumó.  
  
-Estupendo, preciosa, verdaderamente excelente.- Dijo el Mortífago.  
  
Catherine se desplomó en el suelo agotada. Le dolía la cabeza como nunca y no veía nada. Sorprendentemente, sí podía oír. Escuchó al Mortífago mandar a los otros a su habitación para entrar en un pasadizo oculto en la pared. Mandó a otros para encontrar a Amy. Cuando pudo levantar la cabeza vio que unos diez obedecían sus órdenes. Para su desgracia, tres se quedaron con ellos para vigilar a los asquerosos: muggles.  
  
Sólo quedaban los chicos del orfanato vigilados por tres Mortífagos, ella, a la que habían dado por desvanecida, prácticamente así era, y Jhon, en una esquina, temblando de pies a cabeza. El Mortífago jefe se había ido a por el medallón.  
  
El dolor aún la impedía ver y se asustó al creer que se había quedado ciega. Sintiendo lágrimas por sus mejillas, empezó a palpar el suelo en busca de su varita con la esperanza de que no la viesen. La suerte estuvo esa vez de su lado, pues, aunque no encontró sui varita, no la vieron.  
  
-Catherine, Catherine, ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Jhon arrodillándose a su lado y tocándole el hombro.- ¿Estás bien? ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Estás sangrando!  
  
-Tranquilo, Jhon, no es nada.- Catherine ya había notado que la herida se había abierto y sangraba, de seguro, más que al principio.-Me duele la cabeza, ayúdame a levantarme.-Jhon la cogió de la cintura y la incorporó.- ¿Hay muchos?- Jhon entendió.  
  
-Hay dos en la puerta que nos están mirando. Otros... cinco, vigilan a los demás. ¿Qué quieren?- Preguntó en un hilo de voz.  
  
-Jhon, tendrás que confiar en mí.- Dijo empezando a ver luces.- ¿Lo harás?  
  
-Yo... no sé.- Calló durante unos segundos interminables.- ¿Dónde está Amy?  
  
-Espero que muy lejos, en el parque.- Contestó Catherine mientras unas sombras aparecían en sus ojos. Comenzaba a ver.- Donde yo la he mandado. Quiero que vallas con ella y la protejas, ¿deacuerdo?- Preguntó conteniendo la respiración.  
  
-Claro. ¿Qué harás tú?- La segunda vez que la hacían esa pregunta y seguía sin saberlo.  
  
-De momento necesito tu ayuda, no veo bien.- Contestó evadiendo la pregunta.- Te parecerá extraño, pero quiero que busques una vara de madera de unos 30 cm. y me la des, ¿ok?  
  
Sintió cómo Jhon la dejaba en el suelo y buscaba por los alrededores. Catherine se sentó y movió la cabeza confusa. Ahora veía peor. Aquello la molestaba más que nada. De pronto Jhon murmuró a su oído:  
  
-Creo que la tienen los hombres de la entrada. Antes han cogido unas varas a los hombres que hay desmayados. El hombre les dio la que tú tenías. ¿Qué es?  
  
-Es muy largo de explicar y nos falta tiempo.- Dijo Catherine con voz alterada.  
  
Comenzaba a ver luces y sombras menos difuminadas. Incluso vio algo parecido a la cara de su compañero. Se hubiese puesto a dar saltos de alegría, podía ver, pero no le pareció buena idea estando rodeada de Mortífagos. Empezaba a ver colores y se armó de valor.  
  
-Jhon, quiero que hagas algo que distraiga a esos de la puerta. En cuanto se separen los atacaré, no te harán nada.- 'O eso espero.'- No puedo enfrentarme a los dos juntos, pero me las apañaré.  
  
-¿Tú?- Dijo con el típico tonillo de: 'Sí, claro, tú contra ellos, ¿no?'  
  
Catherine se sorprendió cuando escuchó un suspiro y vio, más o menos, como Jhon se levantaba sin replicar nada. La distracción comenzaba.  
  
Jhon cogió una fuente de cristal donde los profesores tenían la fruta y la lanzó con fuerza hacia los Mortífagos. Catherine se alegró de que el chico fuera tan bueno con el balón medicinal. Nadie se esperaba eso, no siquiera Jhon, pero la fuente le dio de lleno a uno de los Mortífagos, quien cayó al suelo y empezó a sollozar como un niño pequeño.  
  
Catherine aprovechó los instantes de perplejidad de todos los Tenebrosos y se levantó al tiempo que cogía la varita del pantalón del pijama.  
  
-Desmaius.- El chorro rojo golpeó al Mortífago y éste cayó inconsciente.  
  
Catherine se volvió hacia los demás, pero se paralizó al comprender que no podía atacar, pues las sombras que venia eran iguales. Si lanzaba un hechizo a una de ellas podría estar atacando a sus profesores.  
  
Su aturdimiento cesó cuando Jhon se acercó a ella y gritó:  
  
-A ese, a la derecha.- Catherine confió plenamente en él.  
  
-Tarantanegra.- La figura salió disparada y chocó contra una columna.- ¡Jhon, coge mi varita, rápido!- Jhon se fue de su lado.- ¡Y todas las que encuentres!  
  
Negándose a tomar más riesgos, encantó un escudo delante de ella para defenderse de las maldiciones de la Orden Tenebrosa. Aunque parezca mentira, se alegró cuando vio tres luces doradas rebotar en el escudo as pesar de que estuvo a punto de perderlo, pues ya veía considerablemente bien.  
  
-Toma, Catherine.- Se volvió y vio la cara de Jhon. Un poco difuminada, sí, pero la veía.  
  
Jhon le tendía tres varitas negras. Catherine tuvo que duplicar el escudo cuando una luz roja rozó el pelo del chico y le quemó las puntas. Se acercó las varitas para reconocer la suya hasta que metió dos en el dobladillo del pantalón y se quedó con una de motas rojo sangre.  
  
Tomó aire y bajó la varita del escudo al tiempo que levantaba la suya hacia una figura vestido con capa negra que no podía ser un profesor.  
  
-Slax.- En unos instantes no pasó nada y la figura continuó corriendo, pero una explosión se produjo a centímetros de su espalda y salió despedido hacia Catherine con toda la espalda quemada.  
  
-Wandlar.- Otro Mortífago cayó de bruces al suelo.  
  
Los otros tres Mortífagos se escondieron en una esquina, de seguro estarían planeando otro ataque, pero Catherine, aún mareada, no tenía tiempo en pensarlo. Iba camino de la pared cuando alguien agarró su brazo.  
  
-Ten.- El pobre Jhon le tendía las varitas de los Mortífagos caídos, seguramente creían que eran como pistolas o algo así y se les podía acabar la recarga.  
  
Catherine las cogió y metió junto las demás. 'A este paso abriré una tienda y le haré la competencia al Sr Ollivander.' Cuando recordó este pensamiento supo que estaba definitivamente bien.  
  
Al mirar a su compañero vio detrás suya a los huérfanos del mundo, como se llamaban entre sí, y olvidó sus planes contra los Mortífagos, seguramente irían.- Ahora tenía que sacar a ellos de todo esto, pues cuando el Mortífago se diese cuenta de su trampa la iban a tener crudo.  
  
-Jhon, cambio de planes.- El chico la miró apenado.- Quiero que los saques de aquí y los lleves al parque, ahí estarán bien.- Jhon asintió decidido.- Pero tienes que conseguir como sea, lo dejo a tu imaginación, que no llamen a la policía, ¿deacuerdo?- Asintió de nuevo.- Y no te quedes a ver qué me pasa.- No se quedó a esperar la reacción del chico y se dio la vuelta.  
  
Sus pasos se alejaron y se imaginó que iba a contarles el pobre: 'Oye, que dice Catherine, sí, esa chica de 16 años que ha estado disparando rayos por una vara, que tenemos que ir al parque, sí, a ese que está lleno de alcohólicos. Sin llamar a la policía, eso sí. Sí, hombre, es de fiar, no la ves.'  
  
Se encaminó hacia los Mortífagos y descubrió que, desgraciadamente, se habían unido todos.  
  
-Ahí está.- Gritó uno de ellos.  
  
-¡Eh! ¡Los muggles se escapan!- Gritó otro preocupado por la tortura.  
  
-Vosotros cinco, capturarles.- Ordenó el jefe. De nuevo arrastraba las palabras.- El resto a por la chica.- Todos los Mortífagos se movieron.  
  
-¡Alto!- Gritó Catherine. Hubo algo en su voz, con tono seguro y autoritario, que hizo detenerse a todos.- Sé lo que buscáis.- Afirmó mirando al jefe. El Mortífago rió burlonamente.  
  
-¿Quieres dárnoslo? Voldemort te estaría agradecido, preciosa.- Un brillo maligno pasó por sus ojos.  
  
-Hoy no, lo siento.- Replicó Catherine estremeciéndose ante la mirada.- Si me hacéis algo no sabréis donde está.- Amenazó.  
  
Puedo entrar en tu mente otra vez.- Dijo el Mortífago adelantándose.  
  
-Y puedo trucar mis recuerdos otra vez.- Dio en el clavo. Los Mortífagos, en especial él, se revolvieron nerviosos.  
  
-No creo que puedas conseguirlo ante Lord Voldemort, ¿o te crees capaz?  
  
Catherine, que no era nada tonta, supo que aquello era una amenaza. Si no encontraban la reliquia, él sí podría. Sólo tenían que capturarla. Dando apariencia de que estaba asustada, lo cual no resultó difícil, quedó unos momentos pensativa. Tras unos segundos en los que todos los Mortífagos sonrieron creyéndose vencedores, alzó la varita sin dar tiempo a reaccionar.  
  
-Snowlum.- Un frío invernal inundó el salón en cuestión de segundos mientras el viento y la humedad recorrían a los Mortífagos. En unos instantes una fuerte nevada caía sobre ellos.  
  
Catherine corrió hacia la puerta y se volvió hacia ellos antes de salir. La niebla les cubría y nevaba más bruscamente. Un Mortífago consiguió salir de pronto y, después de toser y respirar bien, la miró atónito. Se negaba a creer que la mocosa esa hubiese podido hacer eso.  
  
Catherine lo miró con una sonrisa malévola y lo saludó divertida.- Segundos después salía del salón escuchando al Mortífago gritar a los demás. Se había dejado ver adrede, esperando que todos fueran por ella, pero ahora, ¿por qué negarlo?, estaba aterrorizada. Eran muchos y como Amy no actuase deprisa estaba perdida.  
  
Una figura se materializó de la nada frente a ella y chocó contra El Mortífago.  
  
-Bien, preciosa, ¿por qué no hablamos claro? No quiero hacerte demasiado daño. ¿Dónde está el talismán?- Dijo acercándose a ella de forma abusiva.  
  
Catherine, con la improvisación a flor de piel, se puso a llorar de tal forma que el Mortífago bajó la varita y la guardia y se acercó más burlándose.  
  
-Puriem.- Dijo con voz perfecta y sin gota de lágrimas en la cara. Se copió del Mortífago del dormitorio y la maldición tuvo los mismos resultados: un corte profundo atravesó la cara del Tenebroso rasgándole la máscara.  
  
Catherine corrió dejando atrás los gritos del hombre y salió a la calle. Marchó por la dirección opuesta del parque, no quería que llegasen hasta sus compañeros.  
  
-Slywflu.  
  
Una luz negra impactó en su espalda y tuvo que para en el instante., pues no podía respirar. Sus pulmones se negaban a aceptar aire y estaba asfixiándose.  
  
-Muere despacio, mi caza, muere sin prisa.- Canturreaba a su espalda un Mortífago.- Consume la vida y produce la muerte. Compláceme y retuércete... Grita.  
  
Catherine cayó de rodillas llevándose las manos al cuello. A su alrededor el Mortífago sádico, creía que era el que había ido a por Amy, rondaba sin parar de canturrear cosas incoherentes que Catherine se negó a escuchar.  
  
La vista empezó a nublarse y sintió cómo los pulmones se quedaban sin aire y su sangre iba cada vez más despacio. Recordó a todos sus Amigos y deseó que estuvieran bien, ¿Qué estarían haciendo en esos momentos?  
  
-Calywa.  
  
-Desmaius.  
  
Dos voces resonaron a sus espaldas. Catherine volvió a respirar y tosió de formas incontrolada. A su lado estaba desmayado el Mortífago. Unos zapatos se pararon ante ella y un hombre se agachó.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
Catherine levantó la vista y se abrazó con fuerza a Albus Dumbledore.  
  
¿Qué tal? A mis amigas, ahora son dos las que me quitan las hojas en cuanto llego a clase, les gusta bastante. Pero, para ser sinceros, tengo mucha labia, así que no creo que me digan los fallos que tengo. Bueno, a veces creo que deberían dedicarse a la críticas, pero yo también, por eso somos amigas.  
  
Os explicaré un poco las cosas, por si no lo habéis entendido. No os preocupéis, mis amigos pillaron rato en cogerlo. Catherine es cuatro años más pequeña que los Merodeadores y Snape, pero los conoce por Dumbledore. Ya sabemos que el director tiene tendencia a acoger a todo el mundo. Puse a Catherine como Huérfana para que se viese más y todo eso. Además para no describir a una familia y todo eso... Y la historia no tendría sentido si no lo fuese, pues la Sra Crosway no la hubiese dado el misterioso talismán.  
  
¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! 


End file.
